She's famous
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Paige McCullers is famous and finds a sweet friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Joslyn Becker, Frida Hansson, Nikki Viola, Jason Edelmo, Mike Rogers and Anna Quartinus.**

* * *

**She's famous**

**27 year old Paige Susie McCullers is a famous US lesbian pornstar.**

**She is now in her white sportscar on the way to work.**

"La la la, I am so nice!" sings Paige.

Paige is a devoted lesbian. She's never had sex with a man. She only does lesbian porn. She is very popular, having won AVN award for Best Lesbian Scene of The Year five times.

On this day, Paige wear a white leather tank top, baggy pink sweatpants, white sneakers and a neon-green leather jacket in sort of a crop top style.

"I hope I get to do a scene with a very sweet lesbian." says Paige.

When she arrive at Summertime Studios, Paige sees the woman she'll get to do a lesbian porn scene with today and she look nice and sexy which makes Paige smile.

"Hi, Paige. I'm glad you could make it here for this. Meet your co-star for the day...Natasha Rubeus, a lesbian from northern Russia. I discovered her via my cousin Liza who'd see her videos on some lesbian web-site." says Vanessa DeGaule, the director.

"Me is Natasha. Sexy you look like." says Natasha, not speaking very good English.

"Aww, thanks." says Paige.

Natasha smile sexy.

This makes Paige horny.

Natasha is a sexy blonde lesbian with long curly blonde hair, big natural boobs, blue eyes, red lips and pink sexy pussy.

"Get to know each other while we get everything ready." says Vanessa.

"So, you're from Russia?" says Paige.

"Yes. Born up in the cold eternal winter of northern Russia, far from any place that sexual is. First contact came into porn with when was 16 and got to travel on vacation to Moscow with my farting mommy. In the hotel room lesbo porn TV channel they had, me watched, got horny. Lesbian I've been since." says Natasha.

"I first discovered porn when I was about 14 and found a lesbian porn magazine. That made me realize that I'm gay. I did my first scene for Amore Production at age 19 and many many more after that." says Paige.

"Sexy. Seen several of movies you in I have, yeah. You're so erotic." says Natasha.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like me." says Paige.

"I am big fan, yeah, yeah. You have beautiful...uh...what's the word...? Pussy...yes. Pussy." says Natasha.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Here is my." says Natasha as she roll up her short red leather skirt and reveal her own pussy.

"Nice." says Paige when she sees Natasha's sexy pussy that is clearly wet already.

"Yeah. Me is horny and ready for sex." says Natasha.

"Sounds good. I'm ready as well." says Paige.

"Ladies, we've the set all done for you." says Vanessa.

Natasha is already naked and Paige takes off her clothes and then they follow Vanessa to the set.

Paige giggle a bit. The set look almost like the Brew in Rosewood.

"What's funny?" says Vanessa.

"Just the fact that this set reminds me of a coffee shop in my old hometown." says Paige.

"This will be a sexy simple scene. Paige, you'll be the naked bartender here in the slutty bar when this erotic fuckable blonde, played by Natasha, walk in naked. You two start having sex." says Vanessa.

"Okay." says Paige and Natasha.

Paige put on red sunglasses and takes her place behind the counter.

"Here we go...camera...on!" says Vanessa.

"Welcome to Sunshine Vagina Bar, the best lesbian place in town." says Paige with a cutie smile.

"Thank you." says Natasha, who now suddenly speak in a perfect American voice, no sign of her Russian accent.

"And what do you want, coffe, tea, sandwich? Perhaps some ice cream?" says Paige.

"None of those...I want pussy, sexy wet pussy." says Natasha in a sexy warm tone.

"Most chicks who come here ask for that, but you're so hot that I wanna give you pussy, my pussy. Lick it." says Paige as she take a seat on the counter.

Natasha starts to gently lick Paige's sexy pussy.

"Yeah, mmmm, sexy!" moans Paige.

"Indeed, babe." says Natasha.

"Fuck!" moans Paige.

"You taste so awesome!" says Natasha.

"Mmm, thanks!" moans Paige.

Paige really enjoy being licked by Natasha.

It is clear that Natasha is a true lesbian, since she is so good at licking pussy.

Natasha lick harder and Paige very much enjoy it.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Paige, all horny and happy.

An orgasm is starting to power up in Paige's pussy, but she can't cum early and ruin the scene so she force herself to hold back.

When she does cum though, she'll most likely squirt.

She's a very skilled squirter and this is one of the things that's made her so famous and popular in lesbian porn.

"Mmm, holy shit...so damn sexy!" moans Paige.

The HD camera zoom in on Paige's wet pussy.

"Nina, make sure we get a nice clean view of Paige's pussy. If we don't, no lesbians are gonna buy this movie." says Vanessa.

"Okay, boss." says Nina Voleton, the camera girl.

"I really want this one to be a success. Unlike the previous movie that ended up being all crap in the eyes of the public." says Vanessa.

"Yeah, it feels so good...!" moans Paige.

"Sweet." says Natasha.

"Indeed, girl." says Paige.

Natasha stop licking and starts to finger-fuck Paige's pussy instead.

Paige enjoy it very much.

"Your pussy is so soft and tight. I love that." says Natasha.

"Thanks." says Paige with a sexy smile.

"My pleasure. And your pussy has a wonderful scent as well." says Natasha.

"I'm glad you enjoy it very much." says Paige.

"Do not worry. You have the pussy of a goddess." says Natasha.

Paige is still a bit surprised at how Natasha's Russian accent is totally gone.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"Is it sexy when I do this?" says Natasha.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Paige.

"Good. I love touching you this way." says Natasha.

"Sweet." says Paige.

"Indeed." says Natasha.

"Alright, cut. We're taking a 20 minute break, everyone." says Vanessa.

"Natasha, where did your accent go?" says Paige.

"Oh, sorry if that confused you. I happen to not only be a lesbian pornstar, but a skilled voice actress too. I can speak in like about 20 accents if me wanna do so." says Natasha, once again speaking in her Russian accent which is her normal voice.

"That's a good skill. I can only sound like myself. My voice is the same all the time." says Paige.

"You're still very sexy. Honor for me it is to do sexy scene with you, McCullers." says Natasha.

"Don't feel the need to be so formal. Just call me Paige." says Paige with a smile.

"Nice. Paige it is." says Natasha with a smile of her own.

"Sexy." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Natasha.

"Wanna go out with me later after filming?" says Paige.

"The famous Paige McCullers ask me out...? Yes, of course I want." says a very happy Natasha.

"I hope you like Mexican food. There's this awesome Mexican bar a couple blocks away." says Paige.

"Not really into Mexican, but with you anything's okay." says Natasha.

"Sweet." says Paige.

Paige drink some water.

"Sex always makes me thirsty." says Paige.

"My twin sister Anastasia is like that too. She's also a lesbian." says Natasha.

"You have a twin? Nice. Ever had lesbian twin-sex with her?" says Paige.

"Yes, a few times. Sexy like hell it sure was, yeah." says Natasha.

"I bet. Sometimes I daydream about having a twin as well. Twin-sex seems really kinky and fun. I'm sure it would turn me on so much." says Paige.

"Probably." says Natasha.

"Do you still live in Russia?" says Paige.

"Not at all. I live in LA now. I moved from Russia 4 years ago." says Natasha.

"Why?" says Paige.

"Because it is cold in Russia and I don't love the cold. Me is all into warm summer, wearing sexy clothes all day and all that stuff, you know." says Natasha.

"Okay. Sexy." says Paige.

"During the times I was kid, I used to love Russia. To play in snow, build snowmen and eat yummy Russian candy and such, but becoming 16 I got all sexual and tired of snow and gave up candy to not get fat like crap." says Natasha.

Paige giggle a little at how Natasha speak in not perfect grammar, even though she can.

"What's funny?" says Natasha.

"That you speak English like that even though you can do it perfect as I learned during the scene." says Paige.

"Well, this is my normal way of speaking so I want to do that and not fake it just to sound all good and normal. I am not normal. I am a gay woman who does porn." says Natasha.

"Alright. Your accent's kinda cute to be honest. It's also sexy." says Paige.

"So is your fucking spicy American accent, Paige." says Natasha.

"Thanks, Natasha." says Paige.

"You welcome are, Paige. I like you much very." says Natasha.

"Wonderful." says Paige.

"Yay." says Natasha.

"Cute." says Paige.

"Indeed. I think I have a crush on you." says Natasha.

"That's sweet it is, but I've deiced to not date anyone as long as I do porn. I am aware of how porn can destroy love so I will only start dating in a serious way once I retire from porn and get a normal job." says Paige.

"Okay. I understand." says Natasha.

"Good, but we can still be friends." says Paige.

"Awesome." says Natasha.

"Yeah. I like having sexy lesbian friends." says Paige.

"Do you already have others aside from me?" says Natasha.

"Only 3 of them. Maybe you've heard their names, they are Jane Winter, Anna Cobana and Laura Summersun." says Paige.

"Not heard of any of those." says Natasha.

"That's okay. They are lesbian and act in porn as well. I can let you meet them if you want." says Paige.

"I do wanna meet." says Natasha.

"Sexy. We're havin' a little lesbian erotic pajama party at my place on Saturday night. Come and meet my friends. It will be fun." says Paige.

"Me sure will come." says Natasha.

"Wonderful." says Paige.

"Have you always been gay?" says Natasha.

"Yes. Never done it with a man." says Paige.

"I've always been gay too. No dick has ever been in my pussy." says Natasha.

"Sexy." says Paige.

"Yay." says Natasha.

"Back in a few...toilet break." says Paige as she walk to the bathroom.

She need to piss.

Paige unfortunately has a small bladder and can't drink much before she has to piss.

Natasha eat a cookie.

She like cookies, but doesn't eat one too often, since she wanna stay in shape so she can keep on being a porno actress.

Natasha notice a poster on the wall.

It is a poster of Paige, dressed as a sexy slutty female porno-version of Indiana Jones, whip and all included.

The poster is for the previous porno movie Paige was a star in titled 'Indiana Fuck and The Forgotten Pussy'.

"Nice." says Natasha.

"Ever seen that movie?" says Vanessa when she notice that Natasha is looking at the poster.

"Yes, it is awesome. I have it on DVD." says Natasha.

"The thing took a long time to make. Over a year, but it was worth it 'cause it turned out so good." says Vanessa.

"Why over a year?" says Natasha.

"Because of the fact that we were unable to find locations to film at in the beginning." says Vanessa.

"Okay." says Natasha.

"Seems like you and Paige have already become friends." says Vanessa.

"We have. Paige is so sexy and sweet." says Natasha.

"Yeah, she's a wonderful woman." says Vanessa.

"Indeed, yeah." says Natasha.

Paige return from the bathroom.

"It was nice to get rid of the piss." says Paige.

"You still can't drink much without having to piss?" says Vanessa.

"No, unfortunately not. I've been talking to Doctor Emma Lee about it, but she's not find a way to make it so I don't need to piss so often." says Paige.

"Okay. I hope she'll find a way. I care about you, Paige." says Vanessa.

"I know you do and that's very sweet." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige." says Vanessa.

"Anytime, boss." says Paige.

"Vanessa, can I continue to work for DeGaule Productions after the movie we're making here today?" says Natasha.

"Of course. You're a beautiful lesbian." says Vanessa.

"Thanks." says Natasha.

"No problem and if you work for me you'll get to do more scenes with Paige." says Vanessa.

"Sure sounds wonderful. Paige is so sexy." says Natasha.

"I'm glad you like me." says Paige.

"Paige, you truly are amazing and very sexy." says Natasha.

"Thanks, Natasha." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Natasha.

"You're very nice as well." says Paige.

"Sweet." says Natasha.

Some minutes later it's back to work.

Natasha finger-fuck Paige's pussy again.

"Mmmm, don't stop!" moans Paige in a sexy tone.

"I do not plan to." says Natasha.

"Good." says Paige.

"Your pussy is so sweet." says Natasha.

"Thanks!" moans a very horny Paige.

"Such a fresh erotic pussy you have. It has a wonderful scent." says Natasha.

"I'm glad you think so!" moans Paige.

"You truly are sexy." says Natasha.

"So are you." says Paige.

They switch place and Paige starts to lick Natasha's pussy.

"Mmm, fuck, yes!" moans Natasha, all horny and happy.

"Natasha, your pussy taste so damn erotic." says Paige.

"Thanks!" moans Natasha.

"My pleasure." says Paige.

"Awesome! Sexy!" moans Natasha.

It is obvious that Natasha is very horny.

Paige lick harder and Natasha love it.

"You lick so sexy!" moans Natasha.

"I'm a very experienced lesbian." says Paige.

"Cute!" moans Natasha.

Paige laugh in a sexy way.

Then she finger-fuck Natasha in the ass.

Natasha love it.

Finger-fuck in ass is not in the script, but Paige is so famous that she is allowed to do stuff that's not a part of the actual script, if she want to.

"Mmm!" moans Natasha.

"Nice tight ass you have, sexy girl." says Paige.

"Thanks! Yay!" moans Natasha.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Holy shit, this feels amazing! Continue playing with my ass!" moans Natasha, all horny and happy.

"Sure, babe." says Paige.

"Mmmm!" moans Natasha.

Paige lick Natasha's pussy and finger-fuck Natasha's ass at the same time.

"Yay!" moans Natasha, clearly being very horny and happy.

The camera zoom in on Natasha's face.

"Mmmm!" moans Natasha.

Paige lick and finger-fuck harder and Natasha love it.

"Don't stop!" moans Natasha.

"As you wish." says Paige.

Natasha feel close to orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum soon..." moans Natasha.

"Sexy! Feel free to do so when you need to." says Paige.

Paige lick faster.

"Mmmm!" moans Natasha.

Paige finger-fuck faster and harder.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Natasha as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"Nice." says Paige.

"I wanna make you cum now." says Natasha.

"I'm glad you feel that way." says Paige.

"Cut. Time to switch to another set." says Vanessa.


	2. Chapter 2

They all walk to another nearby set that's designed to look like a bathroom.

"Okay...get ready." says Vanessa.

"Yeah." says Paige as she attach a big red strap-on dildo to herself.

She then takes a seat on the toilet.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1...and go!" says Vanessa.

"Sweetie, take a ride on this sexy rubber dick." says Paige.

"Yay." says Natasha as she takes a seat on the dildo and slowly ride it with her sexy pussy.

"That's so damn erotic!" moans Paige.

"Indeed...yes!" moans Natasha, clearly very horny.

Paige smile, being very horny as well.

Vanessa signal to Natasha to ride faster.

Natasha ride faster.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans a happy Natasha.

"Yeah!" moans Paige.

"Fuck!" moans Natasha.

"Awwww!" moans Paige.

"I love this! Soooo sexy!" moans Natasha.

"I love it too!" moans Paige.

Natasha and Paige aren't just acting now, they are just as horny as they seem to be.

"Mmmm, fuck, yeah!" moanbs Natasha.

"Holy shit...!" moans Paige.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans Natasha.

"Okay!" moans Paige.

Natasha ride harder.

"Fucking awesome!" moans Natasha.

Paige grab Natasha's ass.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuckin' awesome!" moans Natasha as she get a big sexy orgasm.

"Now it's my turn." says Paige.

The 2 sexy women switch place so Natasha now wear the strap-on and Paige is the one getting to feel it in her pussy.

"Mmm, holy crap! Soooo damn sexy!" moans Paige, all horny and happy.

"Yeah, babe!" moans Natasha.

"Fuck! This is truly amazing!" moans Paige.

"Good..." says Natasha.

"Awwww!" moans Paige.

"Sexy." says Natasha.

"Yup." says Paige with a cutie laugh.

Paige ride harder and faster.

"Nice! Ride that faux dick as if your life depended on it, sexy woman!" moans Natasha.

"Holy shit, yeah! Fuckin' amazing!" moans a very horny Paige.

"Awww!" says Natasha in a childish tone.

"Yeah!" moans Paige.

"Yay." says Natasha with an adorable smile.

"Indeed. My pussy is very wet." says Paige.

"Good." says Natasha.

"Fuck, yeah! Sexy..." moans Paige.

Paige is very horny and happy.

62 minutes later.

"Holy shit...! So damn fuckin' sexy!" moans Paige as she get a big very strong orgasm.

"...and, cut...! That was perfect. No need for a second take of any of this. You both were so good." says Vanessa.

"Thanks." says Paige with a cutie cute laugh.

20 minutes later.

"Your 10.000 bucks will be on your account next week." says Vanessa.

"Okay." says a happy Paige.

"She get that much?" says Natasha in surprise.

"Yes. 10.000 dollars is Paige's minimum pay. For most of her work, she get much much more." says Vanessa.

"Wow!" says Natasha.

"I don't ask for much. I could fuck hot chicks for free, but since I became all 'famous' and such, porn companies started paying me high amounts of money." says Paige.

"Okay." says Natasha.

"Yeah. I love having lesbian sex so I'd gladly do it for no pay whatsoever." says Paige.

"Paige is a star. She deserve what she's being payed. Her fans love her. That's why we pay for her to be in movies." says Vanessa.

"Even if you only would pay minimum I'd still act in lesbo porn 'cause I love it so fuckin' much." says a happy Paige with a cute smile.

"I'm glad you enjoy what you do, Paige." says Vanessa.

"Don't worry. I enjoy my job a lot and that's the truth." says Paige.

"I love being a lesbo porn actress too." says Natasha.

"Yay." says Paige with a sexy smile.

"You're so sweet." says Natasha as she gently grab Paige's ass.

"Thanks." says Paige and then gives Natasha a kiss on her left boob.

The next day.

"Yum." says Paige, eating pizza in bed, while watching TV.

She wear her pink satin pajamas.

"Cute." says Paige, talking about the TV show she's watching.

Paige is happy.

"I wonder what the next porno I'm hired for will be. Anything's fine in my book as long as it's only lesbian sex and there's no creepy stuff that hurts. I don't like extreme porn with baondage and other disgusting things." says Paige.

She smile as she look at her five AVN awards that she keep on a shelf above the TV.

"Nice." says Paige, happy to have her five awards.

Paige is most proud of the third award because that time she didn't expect to even be close to get it and she wasn't personally very happy about the specific porn scene that she got the award for. No one know, but she faked orgasm in the scene in question because the girl she had sex with wasn't that nice in Paige's opinion.

On the same shelf where her five AVN awards are, Paige also keep another award that she won almost 2 years ago. It is Lesbo Palace's fan favorite award that the people on Lesbo Palace's web-site voted on her to get.

"Very sweet." says Paige with an adorable smile.

The next day.

Paige eat lunch in bed when her iPhone beeps.

She answer.

"Paige McCullers speaking."

"Hello, Paige. This is Mandy Mack of Mack & Laurensen Girl Pon company. We've plans for a new porno and we would like for you to star in it."

"I can do that as long as there's no creepy crap that hurts and such 'cause I'm no fan of that."

"You can be calm, it is normal lesbian sex that I know you enjoy."

"Okay. Where will you be filming?"

"In Miami. The movie is tropical-themed. Summer-sex and such."

"Sounds like fun. I've not done that kind of porn in a few years."

"Nice. Will you work with us?"

"That depends on who my pain co-star will be."

"Angelica Watson. I'm pretty sure you know her very well."

"Erotic. She's one of my buddies in the industry. I like her style. I'll be in your movie."

"Wonderful. I'll send you details later."

"Thanks, bye."

Paige ends the phone call.

2 hours later.

Paige is reading a book and drinking tea.

The book is 'Dark Mother 2' by Cindy Kent. That is a horror novel.

"This book's amazing." says Paige.

Usually paige is not a fan or horror books, but this one is among her top 10 favorite books of all times.

Paige wear a blue Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"I am cute." says a happy Paige.

She drink some tea.

"Hmm, what should I once I've read this chapter? o for a walk in the tropical garden perhaps..." says Paige.

Almost half an hour later, Paige walk in a casual way in the tropical garden that is nearby her home.

Paige wear an old hat and dark sunglasses so no one can see it is her.

"Such a sweet day." says a happy Paige.

It is truly a very nice summer day. Almost perfect.

"La la la, so nice cute!" sings Paige with a casual smile.

There aren't many people in the tropical garden on this day.

"Oh..." says Paige as her phone suddenly beeps.

She answer.

"Hi, this is Paige."

"Hi, my friend. Granada Jones here."

"Hi, girl."

Granada Jones is Paige's friend from Houston, Texas.

"Paige, please swing by Houston next week 'cause Friday next week is my b-day."

"I will very much stop by then, Granada."

"Awesome. Some spicy corn chips and a bottle of dark ale is gonna wait for you."

"Nice."

"Yeah, my amazing sweet friend."

"You're very sweet too."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. See ya."

"Okay."

Paige ends the phone call.

"Awww. Granada is so sweet and funny. I like her so dang much." says Paige.

She takes a seat on a bench by the small pond in the south of the garden. Very few people ever go here so Paige get a bit of privacy here and today in particular, since there are so few people in the garden to begin with.

Paige love to listen to the sound of the water in the pond. It sounds almost like a pussy on a horny lesbian woman.

"Cute!" says a happy Paige with a childish smile.

If someday in the future, Paige would get a girlfriend, she'd take her to this place on their first real date.

To get a girlfriend is something that is very far from easy for Paige, since she is a famous pornstar.

"Maybe this is what a paradise is like." says Paige.

Every time Paige is here, she feel 100 % relaxed and at peace. At such times, her soul is pure, free and very happy. The problems she might have feel like nothing.

45 minutes later, Paige stands up and continue to walk.

"Hi, aren't you Paige McCullers?" says a 19 year old blonde girl when she sees Paige.

"Uh...no. You must mistake from someone else..." says Paige.

"You are Paige! Me recognize your awesome yummy voice!" says the girl in joy.

The girl is a fan of Paige.

"Please, sign my tummy and I never shower again!" says the girl, all excited and starstruck, as she pull up her top and reveal her perfect tummy.

"Okay..fine, it is me." says Paige as she pull out a black marker pen and write her autograph on the girl's tummy.

"Thanks, thanks, thanks!" says the girl, being very happy, jumping up and down like a 5 year old.

"Don't mention it, bye..." says Paige as she walk away, not into interacting with fans outside conventions and meet & greets and such.

Paige prefer to be just a normal babe on her free time.

"Downside of being famous...ya get less privacy." mumbles Paige.

When she get home, Paige fart a bit.

Then she drink some beer and this creates a bit more farting.

"Oh, a lil' fart..." says Paige with a cutie giggle.

Having had sex in movies that thousands of people have seen means Paige is not shy at all so farting a little in her own home doesn't feel like weird to her.

"Perhaps one more." says Paige as she push out a big fart.

Then she swing off her pants and run ot the bathroom because the farting was a tiny piece too hard so it made Paige needing to shit.

2 hours later, Paige is playing piano.

She own an old cowboy-style paino that used to belong to her grandmother Martha McCullers, who left the piano to Paige. The paino is old, but still in good condition and it has the nice warm worn-in sound in it.

Paige is pretty good at the piano, since she took lessons in middle school and has also been taught by her own mom.

The song she play is 'Thousand Roses' by Bella Awselia.

It is one of Paige's favorite romantic old songs from the 80s.

Paige first heard this song when she was 7 years old and her mom listened to it on a day in the summer while cooking dinner.

"Mom's cutie-time song!" says Paige with a bright sweet smile.

Paige play the song nice and slowly, just as it is supposed to be played.

The next day, Paige polish her awards.

"Mmm, I should masturbate when I'm done with this." says Paige, who is a little horny.

She watched a porno movie earlier ( one that she herself was in ) and it turned her on.

"Holy shit, my pussy is ready for fun." says Paige.

12 minutes later, Paige plop down on the count drink som beer, slide down her baggy blue sweatpants, reach her right hand down to her pussy and starts to finger-fuck it in a cute casual way.

"Mmm, fuck yeah! That's what mama love!" moans Paige, callinger herself mama as she sometimes do when she is horny.

Paige is happy.

"Awww, sexy!" moans Paige.

Very sweet splashy sounds can be heard from Paige's pussy. It sounds similar to the sounds that always comes from the pond in the tropical garden.

"Yay." says Paige with a cutie laugh.

The reason she laugh is that she thinks its so funny that her pussy and the pond makes the same sounds.

Paige is not a kid, but she is still pretty easy to amuse at times, such as now, for example.

"Mmmm...fuck!" moans Paige, all horny.

She finger-fuck harder.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Paige with a bright sweet smile.

Her orgasm is near.

"Sooo sweet and fun!" moans Paige.

2 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yeah! Holy crap!" moans Paige as she get an orgasm.

It was wonderful.

"I needed that, for sure." says Paige.

Paige takes a cutie nap.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Paige wake up early as the sun shine into the room.

She sit up in bed and says "New day, new fun."

Paige seem happy.

"Okay." says Paige.

She put on a pink t-shirt and baggy old jeans.

After taking a shit and checking her emails, Paige eat a simple breakfast.

Then she head to work.

"Hi, Paige." says Natasha, happy to see Paige.

"Natasha, hi. Good seeing you again." says Paige.

"Yay. Me is glad to see you too." says Natasha.

"Looks like we'll be working together again." says Paige.

"It so seem, yes." says Natasha.

"Cute. You're sexy and funny." says Paige.

"You too, girl." says Natasha.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"Are you ladies ready?" says Vanessa.

"I am." says Paige.

"Me is also ready." says Natasha.

Paige and Natasha takes off their clothes and follow Vanessa to the set.

It is a set that looks like a Italian hotel room.

Natasha and Paige have both read the script so they know what to do.

Paige takes a seat on the bed and pretend to be close to falling asleep.

Natasha stand just outside the set and wait.

The camera activates.

"Yay. So fuckin' cutie cute to see you here, girl." says Natasha as she enter the set.

"Oh, hi...sweet to see you as well. I'm sooo horny." says Paige.

"Nice. Good thing I am around to help with that." says Natasha.

"Indeed. Give me a lot of pleasure, sweetie. Make me cum." says Paige.

"I will." says Natasha as she take a seat next to Paige and starts to finger-fuck Paige's pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans a horny Paige.

"Yay." says Natasha.

"Soooo sexy!" moans Paige.

"Good, babe. Enjoy it." says Natasha.

"Thanks!" moans Paige.

"No problem." says Natasha.

"You're damn erotic!" moans Paige.

"Awww, thank you." says Natasha.

The camera zoom in on Paige's sexy wet pussy.

"More...please!" moans Paige.

"Sure." says Natasha, finger-fucking harder.

"Damn! Mmmm...soooo nice!" moans Paige.

"Yeah." says Natasha.


	4. Chapter 4

"Soooo sexy!" moans Paige.

"Cute." says Natasha.

"Yeah!" moans Paige.

"You're so damn cute." says Natasha.

"Thanks, so are you!" moans Paige.

"Okay." says Natasha.

"Mmmm...fuck!" moan Paige.

"I like doing this with you." says Natasha.

"Thanks!" moans Paige.

"My pleasure, babe." says Natasha.

"That's sweet, yes!" moans Paige.

"I'm glad you think so." says Natasha.

12 minutes later.

"Oh...yeah! Yes! Sexy!" moans a very happy Paige as she get a huge sweet orgasm.

"And...cut. It's a wrap, girls. For this scene. That was great." says Vanessa.

"Thanks." says Paige.

Paige and Natasha put on clothes and then they go to the studio lunch room and eat.

Natasha eat sushi and Paige eat a burger.

"Doin' that scene with you was damn fun. I did really enhoy it very much." says Paige.

"Me had also fun." says Natasha.

"Good." says Paige.

"It feel natural to have lesbo-sex with you." says Natasha.

"Thank you, Natasha." says Paige.

Paige and Natasha really get along very well.

"So far, each time we've done a sexy scene together, it has been wonderful." says Paige.

"Yeah, it's been so erotic." says Natasha.

"I'm glad you think that." says Paige.

"Yay." says a happy Natasha.

"Indeed." says Paige, being happy too.

"Paige, it would be so sweet if we got to work on more lesbian porn together." says Natasha.

"That I agree on, babe." says Paige.

"Cool." says Natasha.

"Yes." says Paige.

Paige and Natasha start dating and fall in love with each other.

They continue to be lesbian porn actors, but they only do movies with each other now.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
